Ups! Sorry
by KyuMin EvilAegyo
Summary: Summary: "S-Seohyun?"/ "..bolehkah aku menginap.."/ "Euungh.. ahh.. Kyunieeh"/ "Nado Saranghae" KYUMIN /GS/RATE M/ ONESHOOT/DLDR!


Ups! Sorry

.

.

KyuMin EvilAegyo

.

.

Maincast: KyuMin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Warning: GS, NC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, DLDR! DON'T BASH!

.

.

Summary: "S-Seohyun?"/ "..bolehkah aku menginap.."/ "Euungh..ahh..Kyunieeh"/ "Nado Saranghae"

.

.

enJOY~

.

.

"Emhh..cpk..cpk..ah"

"Ck..eungh..shh..cpk"

Decakan saliva terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang menjadi saksi betapa panasnya kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih itu. Bibir sang namja tampak begitu lihai menguasai bibir yeoja dihadapannya. Melumat dan menghisap belahan kenyal itu seolah tiada hari esok.

Tidak mau kalah, sang yeoja juga membalas semua perlakuan namjanya dengan tak kalah liar. Membuka mulutnya saat lidah milik sang kekasih berusaha menerobos masuk. Saling membelitkan lidah dan melenguh ketika benda lunak tak bertulang miliknya dihisap oleh sang kekasih. Kepala keduanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri berusaha mencari posisi ternikmat.

Tangan sang yeoja mengalung indah dileher sang namja dan meremas surai ikal kecoklatan tersebut saat rasa nikmat itu terus menghantamnya. Dan menggelinjang geli ketika tangan sang namja terus mengelus punggungnya dengan gerakan seduktif. Tidak ada cela diantara tubuh mereka.

Ciuman itu berlanjut turun menuju leher indah milik sang yeoja. Menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit hingga menimbulkan bercak merah yang tidak mungkin hilang dalam sehari. Sang yeoja menengadahkan kepalanya memberi kesempatan kekasihnya untuk membuat kissmark sebanyak mungkin dilehernya.

"Eunghh..ahh..Kyuu~"

"Eumhh..shh..kau manis Ming"

TING TONG

"Ahh.. a-ada tamu Kyuhh.." Sungmin, yeoja itu berusaha menghentikan kegiatan kekasihnya saat bel apartement mereka berbunyi.

"Ck.. biarkan saja"

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Kyuu~…ahh"

"Tsk! Arrasseo" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal karena kegiatan yang paling disukainya terganggu oleh suara bel dari seorang pengganggu-menurutnya. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin dan menghampiri pintu dengan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya menggerutu.

Sementara Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat tunangannnya yang tengah dalam mode ngambek. Dirinya memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasak menu makan malam mereka yang tertunda. Tunangan? Ya.. dia dan Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Dan atas usulan orang tua kedua belah pihak, dirinya dan Kyuhyun kini tinggal bersama dalam sebuah apartement mewah yang memang sudah dipersiapkan khusus untuk mereka.

Tinggal berdua dan tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun membuat Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati karena dirinya bisa bebas ber'aha-ihi' ria dengan Sungmin. Ditepisnya semua nasehat orang tuanya yang mengatakan tidak boleh berhubungan seks sebelum menikah. Ohh ayolah.. Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja dengan gairah besar. Dibiarkan tinggal HANYA berdua dalam sebuah apartement tidak membiarkan namja itu membuang kesempatan itu begitu saja.

Tinggal bersama dengan Sungmin sang tunangannya yang cantik dan sexy membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan karena selalu disuguhi pemandangan yang menggoda imannya setiap hari. Sementara Sungmin hanya pasrah mendapati tingkah mesum sang kekasih, nyatanya ia juga sangat menyukai semua prilaku lembut Kyuhyun saat melakukan'nya'.

Meski begitu keduanya tetap berhati-hati agar selalu menggunakan pengaman saat tengah bercinta. Kyuhyun tidak mau mati terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah jika sang umma mengetahui Sungmin hamil. Padahal bukankah bagus jika Sungmin hamil duluan, dengan begitu pernikahan mereka akan semakin cepat dilangsungkan.

Tapi kembali lagi pada orang tuanya, kedua orang tuanya itu ingin Sungmin menyelesaikan kuliahnya terlebih dahulu lalu menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri tidak perlu pusing karena berkat kejeniusannya dia lulus dengan cepat dari Universitas dan langsung menggantikan posisi sang appa Cho Hangeng diperusahaan.

TING TONG

TING TONG

"NE! TUNGGU SEBENTAR~ ck..tidak sabaran sekali" cibir Kyuhyun.

Tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa tamunya di intercom, Kyuhyun memilih langsung membuka pintu apartementnya.

CKLEK

"Annyeong Kyunnie~"

Sapa orang tersebut dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya, tanpa mempedulikan raut tak terbaca dari orang yang ia sebut 'Kyunnie'.

"S-Seohyun?"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Seohyun itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat namja dihadapannya saat ini ternyata masih mengingat dirinya.

"Ne, aku Seohyunmu. Kenapa kau tidak memelukku? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan yeoja dihadapannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, untuk apa mantan kekasihnya berada disini? Dia ingat yeoja dihadapannya ini, Seohyun.. kekasihnya sekitar setahun yang lalu sebelum akhirnya keduannya putus karena sang yeoja yang memilih untuk melanjutkan karirnya di negeri sakura Jepang. Jujur, Kyuhyun sendiri sangat mudah melupakan kisah asmaranya semasa masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Seohyun, karena nyatanya dia tidak benar-benar mencintai yeoja dihadapannya ini saat itu.

Tapi kenapa sekarang dia kembali disaat dirinya sudah bertunangan dengan Sungmin? Ohh jangan bilang jika yeoja ini ingin merusak hubungannya dengan kekasih tercinta. Tidak tidak.. dia amat sangat mencintai Lee Sungmin, dia tidak mau kekasihnya itu salah paham dan berakhir dengan Sungmin yang pergi dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Bisa apa dirinya tanpa kekasih montoknya itu. Tidak, dia harus menyingkirkan Seohyun sebelum-

"Kyu.. Siapa yang datang?"

Terlambat Cho!

Kyuhyun menoleh kaku kearah Sungmin yang berjalan menghampirinya. Aigoo.. bagaimana jika Sungmin salah paham dan mengamuk? Batin Kyuhyun panik.

"Siap-eoh? Tamu perempuan ternyata.. kenapa kau diam saja Kyu? Kajja nona silahkan masuk" tawar Sungmin ramah yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan penuh tanya dari Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

Jika Seohyun bertanya siapa yeoja yang bersama Kyuhyun saat ini. Maka Kyuhyun bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun heran, bukankah Sungmin tau jika Seohyun adalah mantan kekasihnya. Jangan bilang kekasihnya ini tengah berpura-pura ramah sedangkan dalam hatinya yeoja itu tengah menahan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Seohyun melangkah masuk kedalam apatement. Ditariknya koper hitam yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya. Kyuhyun sendiri mengernyit melihat benda apa yang dibawa oleh yeoja itu. 'Koper? Dia mau tinggal disini?'

"Silahkan duduk, biar ku ambilkan minum sebentar. Kyu.. kau temani dulu nona ini ya ^^"

Sungmin beranjak menuju dapur meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang duduk dengan susana yang canggung. Tapi mengingat maksud yeoja itu datang kekediaman Kyuhyun, membuat Seohyun mulai meluncurkan aksinya.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas mendengar suara sok imut yang dikeluarkan oleh Seohyun. 'Cih.. masih imut suara Sungmin ketimbang dirimu rubah betina' ejeknya dalam hati.

"Hmm"

Meski hanya gumaman namun tetap membuat Seohyun senang bukan main, setidaknya berarti ia masih direspon. Dirinya beranjak dari single sofa yang dudukinya menuju sofa panjang yang diduduki oleh Kyuhyun. Sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya agar aksinya membuat Kyuhyun kembali kepelukannya berhasil. Jujur dia menyesal karena meninggalkan Kyuhyun demi karirnya, dirinya masih mencintai namja berkulit pucat itu. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mencintainya yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh yeoja itu.

"Kyuhyunie~ aku merindukanmu. Kau tau, selama berada di Jepang aku tidak berhenti memikirkanmu" dengan lancangnya Seohyun melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan kekar milik Kyuhyun.

'Memangnya aku peduli?!'

"Lepaskan tanganmu Seohyun-ah" Kyuhyun menggeser letak duduknya menjauh setelah melepaskan tangannya dari Seohyun.

"Dengar, aku sudah bertunangan. Kau lihat yeoja tadi bukan? Dia adalah tunanganku namanya Lee Sungmin, aku sangat mencintainya dan akan segera menikah dengannya"

Seohyun sempat tertegun beberapa saat. Hatinya terasa sakit, namun ia tetap tidak menyerah. Mereka baru bertunangan, hubungan itu bisa berakhir kapan saja kan? Orang yang menikah saja masih bisa bercerai, apalagi yang bertunangan.

"Mianhae menunggu lama, silahkan diminum" Sungmin duduk di single sofa yang sempat Seohyun duduki tadi setelah meletakkan minuman tersebut diatas meja.

Seohyun tersenyum meski senyuman tersebut terkesan angkuh bagi yang sekilas melihatnya. Tangannya mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang Sungmin sediakan. Sementara matanya diam-diam melirik kearah yeoja yang Kyuhyun sebut sebagai tunangannya itu. Memperhatikan Sungmin dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Cantik, tubuhnya juga sangat sexy, jujur Seohyun sempat iri.

'Walaupun begitu tubuhku masih lebih tinggi darinya' batinnya tak mau kalah.

"Gomawo.. oh iya.. Seohyun imnida. Teman dekat Kyuhyun"

"Ah.. ne. Lee Sungmin imnida" Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Seohyun saat yeoja itu mengajak berkenalan.

"Aku tidak pernah tau jika Kyuhyun mempunyai teman dekat seorang wanita, dia tidak pernah bercerita padaku. Bukan begitu Kyu?" dusta Sungmin. Ohh tentu saja dirinya tau Seohyun itu siapa, dia tau siapa-siapa saja yeoja yang pernah masuk kedalam daftar sebagai mantan kekasih Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Dirinya hanya meringis dengan keringat dingin yang mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Aishh.. ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini?

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan kedekatan kita Kyu?" Tanya Seohyun tanpa dosa yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Kyuhyun. 'Dasar yeoja gila'

"Oh iya.. jika kalian mengizinkan, bolehkah aku menginap beberapa hari diapartement kalian?"

'Apa-apaan yeoja ini?!'

"Aku baru pulang dari Jepang, jadi aku belum sempat memesan kamar hotel. Bagaimana? Boleh kan Kyu?" Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya dengan senyum yang ia buat semanis mungkin.

"Mwo?! Tidak, aku tidak-"

"Ohh tentu saja! Aku sangat senang karena bisa membantu teman Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada kekasihnya "Ming! Apa mak-"

"Wae? Bukankah dia teman dekatmu? Kau tunggu disini sebentar ya Seohyun-ssi, aku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu" Sungmin tersenyum manis sebelum beranjak pergi yang kemudian langsung disusul oleh Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Seohyun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

CKLEK

BLAM

Kyuhyun memandang tajam Sungmin yang kini tengah merapihkan tempat tidur yang berada dikamar tamu. Ck.. kekasihnya ini benar-benar berniat membuat Seohyun tinggal di apartement mereka.

"Ming! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu?" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin polos

"Kenapa? Kau bertanya kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau membiarkan Seohyun menginap di apartement kita?! Kau tau siapa yeoja itu kan?"

Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat wajah panik Kyuhyun

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa Ming?!"

"Haha.. wajahmu benar-benar lucu saat panik seperti itu"

"Ming!"

"Arraseo.. arraseo. Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu, Kyu. Aku jamin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika dia berbuat sesuatu yang berujung dengan berakhirnya hubungan kita? Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Ming" Kyuhyun membelai pipi mulus kekasihnya, kulit Sungmin benar-benar lembut seperti seorang bayi.

Ya.. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin dan benar-benar takut kehilangan yeoja itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan cinta sebesar ini pada seorang yeoja, Sungmin sangat berbeda dengan mantan kekasihnya yang lain. Kyuhyun tidak menyesal memberikan pengalaman pertamanya dalam bercinta pada yeoja dihadapannya, karena Kyuhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan melakukannya hanya pada cinta terakhirnya, yaitu Sungmin.

"Tentu semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kau juga tidak mudah terpancing olehnya Kyu. Atau memang kau mengharapkan sesuatu?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata menyipit.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras "Ani! Bunuh aku jika hal itu terjadi, Ming. Aku hanya mencintaimu, aku ingin menikah dan memiliki banyak anak hanya denganmu"

"Ouuhh.. so cheesy. Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Donghae oppa Kyu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Yaa.. aku serius. Kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama calon kaka iparku hm?"

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun hingga hidung keduanya beradu "Lagipula kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku mempercayaimu, Kyu. Dan meskipun ada Seohyun disini, kita hanya perlu bersikap seperti 'biasanya' bukan?" Sungmin tersenyum nakal.

"Kau yakin? Seperti 'biasanya'?" balas Kyuhyun dengan seringai andalannya.

"Hu'um! Dan bisa kupastikan jika Seohyun akan mengerti jika kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu, tanpa perlu memberitahunya melalui ucapan"

"Baiklah! Aku terima tantanganmu nyonya Cho"

Keduanya saling melempar senyum sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu menyatu dan saling melumat. Ohh Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukai rasa manis yang bibir Sungmin miliki. Padahal kekasihnya itu tidak habis memakan permen atau gula kapas yang identik dengan rasa manis. Dirinya benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Seohyun tengah berada dikamar tamu yang sudah Sungmin siapkan. Yeoja tersebut baru saja selesai mandi setelah menghabiskan makan malam bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dirinya kini sibuk memilih baju tidur yang akan ia kenakan. Ia akan menggoda Kyuhyun dengan pakaian sexynya, ia yakin jika Kyuhyun akan tergoda olehnya dan tidak lama kemudian namja berkulit pucat itu akan kembali kepelukannya lalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

Seohyun tersenyum licik dengan rencananya tersebut. Setelah menemukan baju yang ia rasa cocok, ia langsung membuka jubah mandinya dan memakai baju tersebut. Sebuah baju tidur terusan berbahan sutera namun dengan kain yang cukup transparan dan menampilkan lekukan tubuhnya.

Selesai dengan dandanannya yang ia yakin dapat memikat Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah kearah ruang tamu. Sebelum pergi mandi tadi, ia sempat mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan ingin menonton film horor diruang tamu yang memang tersedia tv disana.

Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di sofa. Benar bukan dugaannya, dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati namja itu. Namun saat akan sampai disamping Kyuhyun, Seohyun harus menelan kekecewaan karena ternyata Kyuhyun tidak sendiri. Disana, ternyata Sungmin tengah duduk dengan bersandarkan dada Kyuhyun sementara lengan namja itu melingkar dengan possessive di pundak Sungmin.

Dan yang membuat Seohyun semakin kesal adalah, lihatlah pakaian Sungmin. Yeoja itu berpakaian lebih sexy ketimbang dirinya, kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih yang pastinya milik Kyuhyun ia pakai dan sukses membuat penampilannya terlihat sangat menggoda. Seohyun bahkan yakin jika Sungmin tidak memakai bawahan apapun selain celana dalam melihat paha mulus itu terekspos jelas. Kancing bagian atasnya juga terbuka beberapa hingga bra hitam Sungmin pun terlihat sebagian.

Siaaaalll! T_T Kenapa ia bisa kalah menggoda dengan yeoja itu, batin Seohyun nelangsa. Jadi percuma jika ia dandan seperti ini jika nyatanya ada yang lebih sexy dan menggoda ketimbang dirinya. Secara tidak sadar Seohyun menggigit kerah baju yang ia kenakan karena saking kesalnya. Sial! Sial! Sial!

Yeoja itu sudah akan berbalik menuju kamarnya jika saja suara Sungmin tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Seohyun-ssi?"

Seohyun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mengukir senyum palsu pada Sungmin.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun-ah.." ujarnya dengan nada sok ramah.

"Kau mau bergabung? Kebetulan kami sedang menonton film horor, Kyu geser sedikit"

Kyuhyun berdecak malas sebelum menggeser tempat duduknya yang tentunya menjadi semakin rapat dengan Sungmin. Bukannya ia tidak senang karena semakin dekat dengan Sungmin, hanya saja ia tidak suka adanya kehadiran orang lain yang mengganggu kemesraannya dengan sang kekasih.

Seohyun yang sempat kesal merasa sedikit ada harapan saat Sungmin membiarkannya duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Sehingga posisi mereka jadi Seohyun-Kyuhyun-Sungmin, dengan Kyuhyun yang berada ditengah-tengah.

'Bukankah mereka sedang menontin film horor? Bagus Seo, ini kesempatanmu! Kau harus berpura-pura takut dan terus menempeli Kyuhyun saat adegan menyeramkan tengah berlangsung. Benar! Kau memang cerdas Seo kkkk~' sorak Seohyun dalam hati.

Dan benar saja, selama film horor berlangsung Seohyun tak henti-hentinya menempeli Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat adegan biasapun yeoja itu tetap menempel dengan alasan takut jika hantunya muncul secara tiba-tiba. Alhasil bukan sibuk dengan filmnya, Kyuhyun justru sibuk menjauhkan Seohyun dari tubuhnya.

Sungmin sendiri bukannya merasa cemburu dengan hal tersebut justru malah merasa geli. Dirinya sibuk menahan tawanya saat melihat bagaimana wajah risih Kyuhyun yang enggan ditempeli oleh Seohyun seolah-olah yeoja itu virus yang mematikan. Sungmin bahkan bersumpah jika wajah Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar lucu, persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang siap untuk menangis karena ditakut-takuti oleh seorang badut.

'Aigoo.. ini bahkan lebih seru dari pada film' batinnya geli.

Merasa kasihan dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti ingin menangis, Sungmin langsung melancarkan aksi berikutnya.

"Hoaaaammm…Kyu~~ aku mengantuk" Sungmin mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan bibir mengerucut, berakting seolah-olah dirinya benar-benar mengantuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari makhluk jejadian bernama Seohyun.

"Omo..omo.. kau mengantuk Ming? Kajja kalau begitu kita kekamar"

"Eoh Kyu? Tapi filmnya kan belum selesai, kau temani aku saja disini. Sungmin kan bisa tidur sendiri"

Seohyun tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini begitu saja, sudah susah-susah ia mendekati Kyuhyun. Sekarang dirinya akan ditinggalkan seorang diri begitu? Ohh.. ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Jika kau masih ingin menonton silahkan saja Seohyun-ah. Mian aku tidak bisa menemanimu, sayangnya Sungmin tidak biasa tidur tanpa diriku disampingnya. Jadi, selamat menonton" Kyuhyun memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka, meninggalkan Seohyun yang kembali meggerutu kesal.

"Sial! Kenapa malah jadi begini?!" tepat saat dirinya menoleh kearah tv, hantu yang berada dalam film tersebut tiba-tiba muncul.

"OMO! Umma~ selamatkan anakmu yang cantik ini hhuhu.." Dengan mata terpejam Seohyun mencoba merampa-rampa dinding menuju kamarnya karena merasa takut.

.

.

.

.

Seohyun terus membolak balikan badannya saat suara-suara erotis itu kembali terdengar dan malah semakin kencang. Menutup telinganya dengan menggunakan bantal saja ternyata tidak cukup. Ya Tuhan.. dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Euungh.. ahh.. Kyunieehh."

"Ohh shit! Mingh.. kau nikmatthh"

"Ohh..yeahh.. faster Kyuhh..deeperhh ahh~"

"Seperti ini Mingh? Ohh.. kau sempitt chagi.."

Desahan itu terus menerus mengalun semakin keras. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak mempedulikan jika desahan mereka sampai hingga kekamar yang berada tepat disebelah kamar mereka. Yang berarti terdengar oleh sang penghuni kamar yang saat ini tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya dibalik bantal, berusaha meredam suara-suara erotis itu agar tak sampai ke telinganya.

Seohyun benar-benar menyesal atas keputusannya sekarang. Bukannya berhasil merebut Kyuhyun, dirinya kini malah tersiksa dengan aktivitas malam yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan. Jika sudah seperti ini dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun sendiri sepertinya tidak tertarik pada dirinya sedikitpun. Namja itu sudah dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Sungmin.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartement ini besok. Bisa hancur harga dirinya jika terus menerus berada disini. Ia tidak mau jika setiap malamnya harus terus mendengarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

'Aarrgghhh.. aku bisa gila jika begini' teriak Seohyun dalam hati seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal.

Sementara ditempat lain~

.

.

.

.

"Euungh.. ahh.. Kyunieehh."

"Ohh shit! Mingh.. kau nikmatthh"

Kyuhyun menggenjot Sungmin dengan tempo yang meningkat. Suara alat kelamin yang saling bertubrukan menambah hawa panas diruangan itu. Tidak dipedulikannya desahan yang mungkin terdengar hingga keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun mencengkram paha Sungmin dan mengalungkannya kepinggang miliknya. Membuat junior panjang itu semakin melesak ke dalam vagina Sungmin. Suara desahan mereka mengalun saling bersahutan.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka bercinta tanpa pengaman, dan keduanya merasakan nikmat luar biasa saat tubuh mereka saling bergesekan tanpa penghalang apapun.

"Ohh..yeahh.. faster Kyuhh..deeperhh ahh~"

"Seperti ini Mingh? Ohh.. kau sempitt chagi.."

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin ganas, lidahnya membelit lidah Sungmin tanpa menduakan pergerakan dibawah sana. Menyodok dan menusuk-nusuk titik sensitif yeoja itu berkali-kali. Tangannya tidak dibiarkan menganggur. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun sibuk meremas-remas dada sintal Sungmin secara bergantian. Sementara tangan satunya menekan pinggul Sungmin agar semakin merapat padanya.

"Emmhh.. eunghh..sshh.. cpk.."

Sungmin mendesah tertahan dimulut Kyuhyun. Otot vaginanya mengencang membuat junior Kyuhyun terasa dipijat-pijat dan dihisap dengan kuat. Kyuhyun tau kekasihnya akan segera sampai. Pinggulnya menggejot lubang Sungmin dengan brutal. Dirinya juga merasa cairan itu sudah menumpuk diujung juniornya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Namja itu ingin mendengar desahan Sungmin ketika keduanya klimaks.

"Akhh.. ohh.. Kyuh.. ak-akuuhh"

"Nadoohh.. bersama chagihh ahh"

"KYUNIIIEEEEHHHH!"

"MIIIINGH! OHH~ SHIT!"

crot

crot

crot

Sungmin merasakan rahimnya penuh oleh sperma Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengeluarkannya sangat banyak hingga sebagian mengalir keluar. Sementara itu Kyuhyun terus menekan juniornya dalam-dalam. Namja itu seolah tidak membiarkan cairannya keluar sedikitpun dari vagina Sungmin. Tubuh keduanya melemas dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sebelum Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tubuh bagian bawah mereka yang membuahkan desahan pelan dari bibir keduanya.

Namja bermarga Cho itu mengusap peluh di dahi Sungmin kemudian menatap yeoja itu lembut.

"Saranghae Kyu"

"Nado saranghae"

Keduanya saling melempar senyum sebelum Kyuhyun teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ming"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak takut suara kita terdengar oleh Seohyun tadi?"

"Wae? Justru itulah tujuanku Kyunnie sayang" Sungmin mencubit pelan hidung mancung milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau, dengan begitu kita tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Seohyun jika kita saling memiliki, Kyu. Biarkan dia pergi sendiri tanpa perlu kita usir"

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang mendengar hal tersebut, dirinya bahkan tidak menyangka jika Sungmin memiliki ide seperti itu. Benar, seharusnya ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan kedatangan Seohyun. Kekasihnya ini cerdik, ia mempunyai cara sendiri untuk membuat Seohyun pergi dari apartement mereka tanpa perlu repot-repot mengusirnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil selimut yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan mesra sebelum membawa yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu kepelukannya.

"Jaljayo chagiya"

"Hmm.. jaljayo Kyu"

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Seohyun sudah tampak rapi dengan pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan kemarin saat ia pertama kali berkunjung kesini. Merengut kesal saat bercermin dan melihat kantung mata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ohh.. wajahnya benar-benar persis seperti panda sekarang.

Ini semua karena desahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlalu keras, dirinya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sepanjang malam tadi. Dan ia baru bisa tidur saat jam menunjukan pukul empat pagi, sesaat setelah desahan itu berhenti. Dirinya benar-benar tidak kuat.

Diraihnya koper hitam miliknya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Setidaknya ia harus berpamitan terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi. Saat sudah berada diluar kamar, Seohyun mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun sebuah suara mirip suara decakan saliva membuat yeoja itu merasa penasaran dan mencoba untuk mendekat kearah sumber suara.

Seohyun membulatkan matanya saat suara tersebut ternyata berasal dari bibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah beradu. Sementara tubuh jangkung namja itu menindih Sungmin yang terlentang diatas sofa. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama seperti malam tadi, Sungmin dengan kemeja kebesarannya dan Kyuhyun dengan kaus polo berwarna putih miliknya. Yeoja itu bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana rahang Kyuhyun yang bergerak begitu mendominasi ciuman keduanya.

"Ekhem!" Seohyun berusaha menghentikan aktivitas panas mereka, namun alih-alih membuat keduanya berhenti. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahkan seakan tidak mengindahkan kehadirannya.

"EKHEM!"

CPK!

Berhasil! Keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan beralih menatap Seohyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari sofa yang mereka tempati. Sebenarnya mereka sudah sadar sejak tadi jika sosok Seohyun tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, namun mereka sengaja dan berpura-pura tidak melihat.

"Waeyo Seo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau pamit pergi. Terimakasih karena kalian sudah mau menampungku sehari disini"

"Eoh? Kau sudah mau pulang Seohyun-ssi? Kenapa cepat sekali, tinggalah lebih lama disini" Sungmin tersenyum berusaha menahan tawanya yang keluar melihat bagaimana ekspresi Seohyun saat dirinya menawarkan untuk tinggal lebih lama.

"A-ani, tidak perlu. Aku sudah memesan kamar hotel tadi malam, dan aku harus kesana sekarang juga" tolak Seohyun halus dengan senyum yang ia buat-buat.

"Ahh begitu, sayang sekali.."

"Maaf kami tak bisa mengantarmu sampai pintu, kami sedang dalam posisi 'tanggung', kau tau apa maksudku bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang ia cerukan keleher jenjang milik Sungmin, tidak dipedulikannya tatapan kesal Seohyun yang semakin menjadi.

"Kau tau letak pintunya kan?" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Aku tau! Aku permisi.. annyeong! Ishh" Seohyun sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dengan hentakan yang lumayan keras hingga menimbulkan suara.

CKLEK

BLAM!

"Pfftthh..bwahahahahaha"

"Hahahahahahaha.."

"Aigoo~ perutku sakit terlalu lama menahan tawa"

"Nado Kyu, omo~ pipiku benar-benar terasa kaku hhaha"

Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi sang kekasih "Kau benar-benar jenius chagi, dan aku sangat menyukai idemu tersebut"

"Kkk~ aku tidak kalah jenius darimu bukan?" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum lebar.

"Ne! Dan yeoja jenuis ini adalah milikku. Aku mencintaimu Ming, sangat"

"Nado, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kyu"

Sungmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir sang kekasih.

"Ming"

"Hm?"

"Kita lanjutkan?"

"Dengan senang hati tuan Cho~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN~

Last, Review please~ *^O^*

thanKYU :3

Sign,

KyuMin EvilAegyo


End file.
